Undefinable
by LunarBlaze
Summary: Love can come in many forms but is it family love, friend love, or love love? That will be your decision. OCxOC one-shot series. Reviewers can recommend pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Late Valentine!

_**Konichiwa, miina-san (I fail at foreign language spelling so if I am wrong, please correct me)! This is random series I will be doing. Sorry I didn't update any of my other stories this week. Drama practices all week long till 8 is exhausting. Moving on. Forthose of you who couldn't tell what this random series was about, this is about OCxOC pairings! They will mainly be my OCs and another one of my OCs or someone else's if I get their approval of using their OC and agreement on the pairing. First chapter will be NickxSummer (SE pairing)! This chapter specifically was suppose a Valentine's Day special, but eh, it will do just as good for this series. My co-hosts for this story will be two OCs from my other stories that co-host with me and maybe the main characters of my stories. Sorry if I'm boring you to death so enjoy the chapter!**_

**Undefinable…**

**Chapter 1: Happy Late Valentine's Day? Chocolate Filled with Love or Care?**

Birds chirped happily in the air as Nick stared at the ground, blankly. The school had been shut down for the day because two students were sparring and pulling pranks around the school grounds. Unfortunately, during one of their spars, one of them was thrown at a teacher. The duo was chased and the rest is history. The only detail that was shared with everyone was that school energy source got involved too. Luckily, for Nick, it happened on one of the few holidays he didn't like very much. And THIS holiday in particular made him envious of others. "Happy Valentine's Day." The brunette slowly glanced up to see his black-haired partner. She was holding something in her hands but the sun's glare hid the object from his eyes, only showing the silhouette.

"What's that, Summer?" Nick asked quizzically. Summer looked at Nick as if he had grown another head. "What? I really don't know what that is." Even though Nick had gotten out the sun's glare, he still didn't understand why Summer was holding a white box in front of him.

"It's for you, stupid. It's your Valentine gift." Summer undid the big, bright-red bow and opened the little box to reveal several pieces of heart-shaped chocolate. The young meister's cheeks turned a dark-red shade as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by the weapon's gift. "I made the chocolate myself. It's a tradition that Valentine chocolate is made for the person or people you want to give it to.* It's always a good idea to know what chocolate the person prefers," Summer explained, almost surprised that her partner didn't recognize what the box was for at first glance. "So enjoy your dark chocolate." She handed the box over to him, giving her an astonished expression.

"How did you-"

"Know that you like dark chocolate? I can tell what kind of chocolate one likes by their personality. You have a somewhat natural and at the same time, you're very different. Dark chocolate is the most natural chocolate and has a somewhat unique taste to it." Summer smiled innocently at Nick but he KNEW by INSTINCT that he would have to do something in return.

"What's the catch? You have that glint your eye again," Nick said while his partner smirked. After being partners with Summer for so long, Nick knew that those glints never led to good things.

"It's also tradition for the receiver to make chocolate for the giver." The teen crossed her arms in victory. Nick sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get something that easily. Summer turned around and began to walk away. "Oh and don't even think about buying chocolate. See you later." Summer finally walked off to go start her Valentine errands. After about five minutes of staring at the sky, Nick headed off toward the main street of Death City.

_Five hours later… (5:00 P.M.)_

"I finally have enough supplies for everybody else's chocolate. I really should hurry, though. It's starting to get a little late." Summer walked up some stairs before walking across the hallway. Before walking inside, the black-haired teen looked at the setting horizon, letting calmness take in. Remembering that she had to get cooking, she quickly went inside the apartment only to find her male partner passed out on the couch holding a small pink, heart-shaped box. "Oi, Nick. Wake up." Summer gently shook her partner while grabbing the little box. Yawning sleepily, Nick slowly woke up from his nap and looked at Summer. "So this is my Valentine gift?"

"Y-Yeah… sorry but I-I bought the chocolate…"Nick swiftly got up and left the apartment in a hurry. Summer watched the Meister leave, not even going after him. She looked at the box and opened it to see chocolate letters that spelled out, "Thank you and I love". Summer smiled and ate the chocolate heart that was hidden away in the corner of the box.

"_That idiot is soooo bad at lying. He is sweet, though, but then again… He didn't even make the chocolate here. Probably his sister's place. But I'm surprised he knew I like semi-sweet chocolate."_ She plucked another chocolate into her mouth. Summer smiled sweetly at her next thought. _"I love you too, you idiot..."_

_**There's the chapter. I know it's short but again, this is a one-shot series. If you want an explanation on what happened in between the hours, I'll PM the explanation. Again, sorry that this is not on Valentine's Day. I hope you guys have a good President Day's weekend. Oh and if you guys think there are other pairings in my stories but if you have a pairing in your story, I'll try doing it but it will more or less be a fifty-fifty shot. Until next time, bye for now!**_

_**PS Sorry if this cheesy and/or too short. I promise I'll make the next one longer. And for my SE readers, vote on the poll because I changed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, hi, everyone. Here is the second one-shot of Undefinable. This chapter's pairing is… IzayaxAoi (FT pairing)! Izaya's creator is Edward the Pure and Izaya is the main character of The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power and The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascension. Aoi is my OC and is the main of The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power, The Melody's Lullaby, and The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascension and a supporting character for Journey of the Scarred Light and Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror. I love doing free advertising. Anyways, unlike the last chapter, this will be longer, considering what occurs in the chapter but the plot of the chapter is a little different than you would think so I'm going to explain it in the end.**_

_**Raigeki: Front row seats! –sits down in a movie theater-like chair-**_

_**Roxas: -sits down next to Raigeki and eats popcorn-**_

_**Me: What the heck! What are you two doing here!**_

_**Raigeki: This is Izaya and Aoi we're talking about. We've NEVER seen them go on a date before so this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.**_

_**Roxas: No doubt.**_

_**Me: -_- You just ruined the surprise with what the chapter is abo- I'm just wasting my time. I'm outta here so don't blame me if you guys get in trouble with them. –leaves AN before chapter starts-**_

_**Roxas: Let the chapter begin.**_

**Undefinable…**

**Chapter 2**

An annoyed sigh echoed through the bedroom as a black-haired mage glanced back and forth at a light blue, short-sleeved dress and a snow white, strapless dress with a silver chain necklace. Izaya had been so busy with everything that's been going on that Aoi had to intervene to get him to slow down a bit. It was quite hard convincing Izaya to take a break, but once a certain sixteen year old light mage* got involved in the act, Izaya had agreed to hear her out.

_Yesterday_

"I propose that we go on a date. It's been awhile since you last took me on one," Aoi stated with her arms crossed. While Aoi just kept listing reasons to go on a date, Hikari just sat on the couch and listened to the two talked.

"Aoi, as much as I would love to go on a date, I can't. We both know that," Izaya replied back, glancing out the window where the streets of Magnolia could be seen.

"Come on, Izaya. You need to relax a little. It's bad for your health to be under constant stress." The dual mage stared at the red head with an annoyed look in her eyes. This was going to take a ton of convincing. Aoi glanced at Hikari, who gave a look that said "I don't want to get involved". She glared at the younger mage, making him flinch and stand up.

"Aoi-san is right, Izaya-san. Being completely stressed out is pretty bad for you mentally and physically." Izaya looked at the brunette, knowing that he was getting involved against his own will. Hikari rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Izaya just continued to stare at him. Not wanting Hikari to be put in this awkward position any longer, Izaya sighed and turned his attention toward Aoi.

"Fine. We'll go on one date tomorrow." Aoi smiled and hurriedly left the room. Before another conversation could start, Hikari opened one of the windows and jumped down, apologizing as he walked away from the building.

_Present Time_

Aoi peered at the clock to see it was three o'clock. "I better hurry and meet, Izaya. I shouldn't make him wait for me too long." Aoi quickly grabbed one of the dresses at random and walked inside the bathroom to get ready.

_Eastern Park of Magnolia_

"Where is she? Aoi was supposed to be here an hour ago." Izaya impatiently tapped his foot, sitting on one of the benches in the park. After Aoi had returned from her "errands", she told him to dress formally for this particular date. The Titan mage was currently wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants, and matching dress shoes. He was going to wear the tie she left but decided against it before he left.

"Where's your tie?" Izaya sighed at the question, knowing exactly who was asking.

"I left it back in the apartment. I didn't think it was really necessary," Izaya answered without even turning his head to look at who he was talking to. A light slap hit the back of his head and was followed by a 'hmp'. "What was that for, Aoi? Besides, who knows how many brain cells I've lost already because of your constant abuse to my head." The last sentence was just to tease Aoi and it seemed to have worked because a light chuckle escaped her mouth.

"I can't believe you still hold that against me, Izaya," Aoi commented as she walked directly in front of him. She was wearing the blue short-sleeved dress that went down to her knees, a sky blue headband with three music notes attached to the left side, and black flats with a small ribbon on the toes. Aoi was also wearing all of her rings. "So what are we gonna do, Izaya?" Aoi looked at Izaya with keen interest.

"That's a surprise," Izaya said, making Aoi giggle a little. "We have to get rid of our little audience first, though." The red-haired mage gestured at the tree. The black-haired dual mage glanced at the large tree and realized what he was talking about. Their "little" audience consisted of Natsu, Mira, Gray, the twins, and surprisingly Lucy and Hikari. If they had hid their magical energy a little better, then they wouldn't have been spotted so quickly. Aoi shot several chains at the trees. Once they chains latched onto their targets, she pulled the chains to the ground. And just as they thought, their audience was the four Dragon Slayers, the Take Over mage, Ice Make mage, and Celestial Spirit mage. Surprisingly, Zero was among their little group but he was blushing madly since he was chained with Mira.

"Just what do you guys think you're doing?" Aoi asked with her temper slowly rising.

"It's not my fault. It was originally Natsu-niisan and Zero-san's idea to spy on you guys. Then Mira-san and the twins heard about it and tagged along and eventually, me, Lucy-san, and Gray-san were dragged along. Even Erza-san came too!" Hikari explained as he received glares from Natsu, Zero, and the twins.

"Wait. Erza tagged along?" Hikari nodded but Erza's presence was nowhere. "Whatever. We don't have time for this. Come on, Izaya, let's go start our date."

"W-Wait! What about us, Aoi-san?"

"I'll untie you guys after our date is over. Bye!" Aoi grabbed Izaya's hand and walked away, leaving everyone struggling to get out of the bindings. Once they were at least a few hundred feet away from the park, Aoi let go of Izaya and smiled innocently at him. "Now we can start our date. Where to first?"

"There's a nice restaurant by the edge of the forest," Izaya answered as Aoi nodded in agreement. On the way, the A-rank mage sighed, grabbing the S-rank's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Will we ever have a normal date my Wings?" Aoi asked teasingly, intertwining her arm with Izaya's and grabbing his hand.

"Who knows my sweet, sweet Melody," Izaya answered as he chuckled a little. Aoi playfully slugged Izaya's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go eat before they get out of your chains and find out where we're eating."

**References:**

***Hikari's age is hard to follow but this is how it works: before/when story starts- 14 because his birthday hasn't come yet; during/after Edolas arc- 15; during/after Uprising- 16**

_**And that's the end. Sorry if it's slow but the reason for this one-shot was to explain what happens whenever Izaya and Aoi go on a date (at least how I think it goes so yeah… ^_^ll ). The pattern is quite simple. Aoi tells Izaya that they should go on a date or vice versa and either it takes some convincing or none at all, they get ready, they meet somewhere in Magnolia, Natsu and the others (if Hikari is around when this happens, he gets dragged along and Lucy is brought against her will and Gray either chooses to come or is forced to come) stalk them but are caught quickly, Aoi or Izaya catches them and punishes them somehow (Aoi being the one who does both most of the time because of her temper), the two of them leave the group to suffer whatever punishment was given to them, the duo goes off to do what they had planned (going out to eat, [if the Fantasia festival is going on] enjoy the festival, or whatever they wanted to do), and then go back home. But yeah… this is a strange chapter… in my opinion. Moving o-**_

_**Raigeki: This was boring. We didn't even get to see the DATE DATE.**_

_**Roxas: I agree.**_

_**Me: Guys, be quiet before A-**_

_**Aoi: RAIGEKI! ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!**_

_**Raigeki: Ah! –hides in cabinet-**_

_**Roxas: -follows-**_

_**Me: -facepalm- I knew this would happen.**_

_**Izaya: -sighs- Oh boy. Once she found out those two were spying from the ANs, she lost it.**_

_**Me: I figured Aoi would find out by the end.**_

_**Aoi: WHERE ARE THEY!**_

_**?: -sneezes-**_

_**Aoi: -glares at a cabinet and fires chains at it-**_

_**Raigeki: RUN! -runs out of cabinet but is caught-**_

_**Roxas: -tries to escape but is caught as well-**_

_**Aoi: -gives them both death glares with her magical energy emitting around her-**_

_**Roxas&Raigeki: -flinch-**_

_**Izaya: We better end this before Aoi kills them.**_

_**Me: O-O I agree. Until next ti-**_

_**Aoi: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!**_

_**Raigeki&Roxas: AHHHH!**_

_**Me: Aoi, don't kill them! –runs over to stop Aoi-**_

_**Izaya: I'm going to go stop them so until next time, bye for now. –walks over to Aoi-**_


	3. Chapter 3: How to Meet Someone

_**Hello my fellow readers. If you haven't noticed, I am trying to update as much as I can before March starts since a ton things will be going on and this will be my second update for today. I will try to update everything at least once before my things come around but at most, everything is updated twice so hope for the best. And I was given the idea for this chapter came from an idea I was PMed. And the idea proved a good point and so did the provider. I never truly explain anything about Hikari or Raigeki after the Silence Uprising in Raigeki's story but then again, I 'm not very far in it. Well let's hurry up and start.**_

_**Raigeki: So wait. This is how Hikari m-**_

_**Me: -covers Raigeki's mouth- DON'T. YOU. DARE. SAY. WHAT. THIS. CHAPTER. IS. ABOUT. GOT IT, RAIGEKI?**_

_**Raigeki: -glares at me but nods-**_

_**Roxas: -sighs- On with the chapter before anyone else shows up.**_

**Undefinable**

**Chapter 3: How to Meet Someone Under a Ladder**

The streets of Magnolia bustled below as Hikari watched from the rooftops. It was his fourth day back in Magnolia from the Silence Uprising. The first day went by with him and Izaya returning and Hikari finding out that Izaya and Aoi were pretty much engaged. The second day went by with his fight against Aoi and sleeping away the rest of the time. Yesterday was spent doing missions to pay off his rent but now that he was a noble and moving to "his" land in a week or so, there wasn't much point in doing so. Today, Hikari just wanted to enjoy Magnolia itself and not worry about anything. "Well, sitting around won't do me any good." Hikari jumped down from the rooftops, using the boxes as steps. Remembering every twist and turn in Magnolia could be easily forgotten if away too long. Unfortunately, Hikari had forgotten how to get around some parts. "I wonder if that café I went to every weekend is still open," Hikari said, not talking to anyone specifically. He was about to turn when he walked under a ladder and it began to wobble.

"Look out!" a voice shouted from above as Hikari looked up to see a paint can falling toward him. With a loud clang, the can fell directly on top of the Dragon Slayer's head, covering his eyes and splashing paint on him. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Hikari heard the voice again as he heard footsteps press against the wood and come closer to him. The voice was feminine and her scent was sweet like chocolate. Her scent began to fill Hikari's mind as she tried to pry the can off his head. The can popped off his head as Hikari and the girl fell backwards, both falling into a stack of boxes and crates. Hikari wiped the paint out of his eyes to see a girl about his age. She had long dark brown hair, dark emerald eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a black bandanna over her head, a red t-shirt with several paint splotches, jeans with a matching array of spots, and tennis shoes. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! I was painting the building but then I accidentally knocked the bucket over and I'm just so sorry!" She got up and hurriedly help Hikari back onto his feet.

"It's fine. I'm not hurt so it's okay," the light mage stated with a grin. However, a small amount of blood trickled down from his forehead, mixing with the paint. The girl took his hand and brought him inside. The place was a pastry shop with the room filled to the brim with stomach-growling scents of bread, cakes, and pastries of the sort. Hikari looked around, not minding the blood dripping onto his hand. The girl returned with several bandages and towels. The female brunette began wrapping Hikari's forehead with the bandages but he grabbed it, making her stop. "It's not that bad." She shook her head and finished wrapping it around his head.

"Give me your jacket and take off your shirt. I'm going to go wash them," she ordered. She sounded completely different than she had before. Hikari listened to her and handed to his clothes over as she handed him some wet towels. While his clothes were washed, Hikari quickly wiped off the paint from his skin and hair. The girl soon returned with clean clothes but they weren't Hikari's. "H-Here…" The Dragon Slayer looked at the girl to see she had a faint blush on her face. In her hands, there was a plain white shirt. "P-Put this o-on…"

"Okay. Thanks." Hikari took the shirt and put it on but realized it was a little too big. He didn't mind though. "I forgot to ask. What's your name?" The brunette looked at the Dragon Slayer as she took out a pastry from the display window.

"Astra Hisako," Astra said, handing Hikari a chocolate pastry. She sat down in the chair across from him and began to enjoy her strawberry treat. "So what's your name then?"

"I'm Hikari Ryuusaga." Astra's eyes widened. "Did I say something wrong?" Hikari asked innocently as Astra got up from her chair bowed respectfully.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't realize who you were and I dropped that paint bucket on you and I ordered you around and I'm just so sorry!" She stayed in her bowing position before Hikari began to lightly laugh. She looked up to see Hikari's smile and him laughing. Astra gave him a very confused look.

"There's no need to apologize, Astra-chan. I know you didn't recognize me so it's fine." Hikari smiled even brighter at the girl as she smiled a little too. A faint blush flashed across her face as well. "Now how about we get to know each other?" Astra nodded and took her seat again. The topic immediately began with the Silence Uprising and everyone who had participated. Hikari eagerly explained what he could to the young female. The two slowly began to move away from general topics as time passed, going toward more personal topics. Hikari learned that Astra was the owner of the pastry shop they were in and that she had recently moved to Magnolia to set up shop. As for Astra, she learned that Hikari was a former member of Beast Spirit (it took her awhile to get him to explain) and that he was an A-rank mage.* Their conversation came to a sudden stop when the clock on the wall began to ring. The two looked up at the clock to see it was already six o'clock. "I need to get going. I have to go pack for my move."

"When are you moving, Hikari?" Astra asked as Hikari got up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be moving in a few days. I'm not going to move too far away but the trip to Magnolia would probably take about a half an hour or so," the Dragon Slayer explained. Astra looked at the ground, slightly upset that her new "friend" would be leaving so soon. "Although, I won't be able to do all by myself so I was going to ask a few people to help me out. Would you like to help?" Astra's eyes lit up, nodding happily, "Great. I'll see you in a few days then. Thanks for the treat, Astra-chan!" Hikari left the shop and hurried home to start packing. As the light mage left, Astra smiled softly. Hikari was definitely a good person that's for sure.

**References:**

***I said A-rank at the end because if I had mentioned something else I probably would have spoiled something in Hikari's story**

_**Out all of you! Out! –pushes all OCs (that came here uninvited) out the door, shuts door behind me, and sighs- The one day I have the Uverright statue at home to be cleaned. The one day I do that.**_

_**Raigeki: -replaying the last few moments of the chapter over and over again-**_

_**Me: Raigeki, stop that.**_

_**Raigeki: I can't though.**_

_**Roxas: I told you it would be a bad idea to let Raigeki in.**_

_**Me: I can fix that though. –puts hand on Raigeki's head and says something in a foreign language-**_

_**Raigeki: -light in eyes flashes and falls onto ground, unconscious-**_

_**Roxas: What did you do?**_

_**Me: A trick I learned. It allows me to make the last few memories the person had disappear. So in other words, Raigeki doesn't remember what happened this chapter.**_

_**Roxas: When will he wake up though?**_

_**Me: …Well, everyone until next time, bye for now!**_

_**Roxas: Do you seriously not know!**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Away from the Crowd

_**I have no announcements other than this will definitely be my busiest month so don't expect a ton of updates from me. Read, review and enjoy the chapter.**_

**Undefinable**

**Chapter 4: A Day Away from the Crowd**

It's only been a few days since Hyde and the gang had fled to Magnolia for protection. They've been lucky so far not to be caught by the empire but who knows when that could end. The town of Magnolia was peaceful and bustling as usual until… "Take this, Natsu!" The Fairy Tail guild was rowdy despite it being a little early in the morning. The Fairy Tail members caught up in their usual fights. However, one particular person was causing the racket as well. "Oi! Don't get in my way! I show Natsu I'm tougher than I look!" A blur of light spurred past several members and collided with several tables. "Oh come on!"

"Stop joining in you idiot of a brother!" A sword spiraled through the air and stuck itself into the wall. It wasn't surprising that the thrower was Hitoshi who was angrily trying to get his fraternal brother to stop fighting. Tadaaki looked back at Hitoshi and gave him a toothy yet arrogant grin.

"You gotta try harder, Hitoshi!" Tadaaki shouted, jumping over several members. Hitoshi cursed in frustration and sat down. He hated it when his brother caught up in something like this.

"I'm just about ready to kill him," Hitoshi growled as he grabbed his sword that flew back to him. Whoever threw it back to him, Hitoshi didn't care.

"You're not the only one," Lucia commented, watching the chaos of the guild unfold. Hyde, Lidia and even Norman nodded in agreement. They were used to Fairy Tail's usual rowdiness since it had a reputation for such but they were hoping, especially Lucia and Hitoshi, that Tadaaki would act a bit more mature than letting a little argument go to his head. Light shot through the air thus signifying that Tadaaki was now FULLY involved with the fight. Tadaaki was definitely the most immature of their group no matter how he acted before they had arrived in Magnolia. He had his moments where he would act his age but right now… not so much… Lucia glanced over at Hitoshi who was starting to stand back up. "If you join in, you'll be just as bad as him." Hitoshi sat back down but he showed some resentment in doing so.

"Lucia's right, Hitoshi. Besides, we're all trying to hold back from going in there to stop Tadaaki. Especially, you, Lidia, and Lucia," Hyde said as Hitoshi glared at his Dragon Slayer brother. They may be brothers but they two of them couldn't STAND each other sometimes. "And what's the worst that could happen?" Well, the answer came soon afterwards. Tadaaki finally got to face Natsu in a battle with their roars and the worst possibility occurred. The two attacks deflected off each hit both Tadaaki and Natsu (although, Tadaaki was hit with a much, much stronger impact since he's not as strong as Natsu) and some of the elements fired straight up and through the roof. Tadaaki had done it now. The sword-wielding Ryuusaga smacked his forehead at his brother's idiocy. Tadaaki slowly sat up and looked at the hole above, wood still falling from the attack.

"…that… was… AWESOME!" Tadaaki jumped onto his feet just as three punches hit him in the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucia, Lidia, and Hitoshi yelled in unison. Sure they were expecting SOMETHING to go wrong but for something like THAT to happen was not on their list. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I'm so scared by you three. What are you going to do? Punish me?" Tadaaki questioned them with much sarcasm in his voice. The three of them looked at each other and Lucia piped up.

"That's EXACTLY what we're going to do. You're going to help repair the hole AND you're going to buy the supplies necessary to do so. And just to make sure that you actually do it, I'm coming with you." Tadaaki looked at Lucia as if she was toying with him but Lidia glared at the Light Dragon Slayer.

"If you don't, then we'll make sure to punish you physically. I think Erza and I would be the perfect ones to do so," Lidia stated, making Tadaaki shiver. Erza was one of the worst people to have a punishment received by. Despite not wanting to, Tadaaki stubbornly agreed and followed Lucia out the door. Hitoshi just watched the two go with a blank stare. "Are you jealous or something?" Hitoshi gave Lidia a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not jealous."

"Sure…" Lidia walked away and left the Ryuusaga in the light of the doorway.

_Main Street of Magnolia_

As the two strolled through the busy streets, Tadaaki continuously grumbled to himself. He just wanted to show Natsu he wasn't someone to underestimate in a fight. Tadaaki continued to complain to himself before bumping into Lucia. "Why'd you stop, Lucia?" Tadaaki asked.

"Because you kept talking to yourself. I'm going to go get the PROPER equipment to repair the hole. YOU are to WAIT out here until I get back, got it?" Tadaaki nodded and Lucia hurriedly went inside. Tadaaki watched the citizens of Magnolia walk by, carrying on with their business. He sat down and closed his eyes, hoping he could get a quick nap in before the Titan mage returned. Just as he was about to enter his dream world, children laughing and shouting made Tadaaki's eyes snap back open. He looked over at one of the stores to see a girl on her knees and repainting the sign on one of the stores. As she stood back up, the wood she was standing on snapped. Tadaaki, letting his instincts take over, ran over to the girl. He quickly caught her in his arms. She looked up and Tadaaki and immediately began to blush. Tadaaki couldn't see her face that well since the sun reflected off her glasses but she had short, dark blue hair and lightly tanned skin. Most of her hair was hidden under a bandanna.

"Are you okay?" The girl shyly nodded as her face got even redder. He was about to put her down when a something hit the back Tadaaki's head, something really, REALLY hard. The Dragon Slayer dropped the girl and held the back of his head. He turned to see Lucia behind him and a block of wood at his feet.

"I would have never guessed you were a player, Tadaaki," Lucia stated. Tadaaki frowned and picked up the wood.

"I'm not but I guess all _jealous _girls feel that way, huh?" Lucia glared at Tadaaki as he gave her an innocent grin. "But seriously. All I did was save her from hurting herself so no need to feel like someone's going to replace you." Lucia turned around and began to walk away in the opposite direction of the guild. "Lucia, wait!" Tadaaki went after Lucia as the girl just stood there, trying to decide whether to be jealous of Lucia or to be completely happy that Tadaaki had saved her.

_Dried up riverbed_

"Lucia, wait! Hold on!" Tadaaki finally caught up to Lucia and grabbed her arm (she was still carrying the supplies). Lucia turned around and looked at Tadaaki. It was hard to tell what she was thinking exactly. "What did I do wrong? All I did was save that girl."

"Yeah but you always, let your instincts tell you what to do. You never listen to your conscience," Lucia replied, putting the stuff down. "Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that you could kill yourself doing that?" Tadaaki chuckled a little and sat down.

"Not really. Although, if I did let my conscience do all the decision making, I wouldn't be who I am now, now would I?" Tadaaki said, grinning Lucia.

"I guess. We better get going, though. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." Tadaaki and stood up. Before they could pick up their supplies, the ledge collapsed. The two rolled down the hill for a bit before falling onto the ground below. Tadaaki opened his eyes to see Lucia… below him since he was above her.* Tadaaki immediately stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Lucia sat up and looked at Tadaaki, seeing a slight blush across his face. "Are you blushing?" Tadaaki immediately glared back at her.

"Of course not. I haven't blushed once in my life yet and I'm not planning to just yet," Tadaaki stated, obviously lying through his teeth. Lucia smiled at his stubbornness and stood up. "Come on. Let's go and let's agree that this NEVER happened."

"Agreed." The two climbed back up the hill and walked silently back to the guild. This was definitely an experience they WANTED to FORGET.

**References:**

***the position was similar to a cliché moment in a movie where the couple falls and the male is on his hands and knees above the girl and the girl is on her back below the guy. Yeah… I felt like being cliché today.**

_**Well, that's it and I was supposed to have co-hosts with me but they were either busy or blocked out by the Uverright statue so I'm alone. Again, super busy month so not a ton of updates from me. So until next time, bye for now. –really tired and not enthusiastic right now-**_


End file.
